poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Daredevil (2003)
Winnie the Pooh Meets Daredevil is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a near future. Plot Matt Murdock (Ben Affleck) is a blind lawyer in New York City's Hell's Kitchen and runs a firm with best friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (Jon Favreau), who only defends innocent clients and does not require monetary payment. As a child, Matt (Scott Terra) gets blinded by a toxic waste spill over his eyes while taking a shortcut home from school after discovering that his father, former boxer Jack "The Devil" Murdock (David Keith), had become an enforcer for a local mobster. The accident, however, enhanced his other senses and gave him sonar to "see" through sonic vibrations. Matt uses his sharpened senses to train himself in martial arts. His father, blaming himself for his disability, stopped being an enforcer and went back to boxing. However, his new career was short-lived and he was murdered after refusing to turn in a fixed fight by the same mobster that had employed him earlier. To avenge his father's death, Matt used his abilities to become a crime-fighter known as "Daredevil", who operates in Hell's Kitchen, going after the criminals that escape the conventional means of justice. One day, Matt meets Elektra Natchios (Jennifer Garner). Elektra is the daughter of Nikolas Natchios (Erick Avari), a businessman that has dealings with Wilson Fisk (Michael Clarke Duncan), a rich executive who is also the criminal leader of New York City's Underworld, known and feared as the Kingpin. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Fisk, the mobster hires the Irish hitman Bullseye (Colin Farrell), who never misses a shot, to kill him. Matt tries to stop Bullseye, even causing him to miss a shot, but Bullseye ultimately succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Matt in the process. As a result, Elektra swears to take revenge on him as reporter Ben Urich (Joe Pantoliano), who had been investigating Matt's activities, discovers his secret identity. Believing Matt to have done good things for Hell's Kitchen, he tells Matt that Bullseye will be going after Elektra next. Matt goes after Bullseye, but is attacked by Elektra, who plans to use her own extensive training in martial arts to avenge her father's death by killing Matt. After wounding him, she removes his mask, and discovers his secret identity and innocence. Forced to fight Bullseye alone, Elektra is overpowered and murdered by the hitman, who is forced to flee before he can kill Matt as the police arrive, having been tipped off by Urich. Matt, wounded, makes his way to a local church, where he is looked after by his confidant Father Everett (Derrick O'Connor), who knows his secret identity. After recovering slightly, Matt fights Bullseye, who had followed him to the church. After a violent battle, Bullseye discovers that loud noise is Matt's weakness and prepares to kill him with a spiked piece of wood after incapacitating him. Matt blocks the attack and hears an FBI sniper stationed on the neighboring building preparing to fire. As the bullet is fired, Matt moves out of the path of the bullet and pulls Bullseye's hands into the path of the bullet. Wounded, Bullseye pleads for mercy, but is overpowered by Daredevil and thrown from the church's top floor. He lands on the hood of Urich's car, wounded but alive. Upon discovering that Fisk is the Kingpin and Bullseye's employer, Matt makes his way to his office to face him in combat. The confrontation gets off to a bad start for Matt, however, as Fisk proves to be a surprisingly powerful combatant due to his size and brute strength, overwhelming Daredevil for the majority of the fight. Lying on the floor, Matt questions Fisk as to why he killed the people he loved, having learned that Fisk had killed his father many years before, to which Fisk says it was just business. Angered, Matt regains his strength and breaks Fisk's legs, but refrains from killing him, instead allowing him to be arrested by the police, who have discovered his criminal connections. Before being taken away, Fisk — who had also discovered Matt's secret identity after overpowering him — swears revenge on Matt Murdock, but Matt taunts him, pointing out that he cannot reveal his secret identity, for the humiliation of being beaten by a blind man, and that Matt will be waiting for him when he gets out of prison. Having taken down Fisk and gained some closure over his father's murder, Matt goes back to his day-to-day routine, though brokenhearted over the loss of Elektra. His strength is renewed at the possibility that Elektra might still be alive after he goes to the rooftop where they had their first kiss and finds a necklace like the one her mother gave her, except with a Braille inscription. Matt meets Urich one last time, in which Urich assures him that he will not publish his article about Matt's true identity, and Matt dives into the night, forever the "Man Without Fear". During the credits, Bullseye, having been moved to a prison hospital and severely bandaged up after his confrontation with Matt, is shown to still have his perfect aim despite his injuries after he impales a fly on the wall with a nearby syringe needle. Trivia *''Piglet's Big Movie'' and Daredevil were released in 2003. *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Pikachu, Baloo, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, Bugs Bunny (2011 version), Daffy Duck (2011 version), Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9 and The Wizard Empire will guest star in this film. *The Emperor of the Night, Royal Pain, Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters will become the parts of the Wizard Empire. *The film takes after Winnie the Pooh/Harry Potter films (which explains that Winnie the Pooh and friends faced Lord Voldement), Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (which explains that Ash and his friends faced the Emperor of the Night) and Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (which explains that Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo faced the Emperor of the Night). Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Superhero Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films